


Common awkward spy problem

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Crack Fic, Field Mission, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Felicity and Curtis get into an awkward situation on the mission.
Kudos: 5





	Common awkward spy problem

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got again from re-watching Chuck. Takes place in Season 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"OK, what the hell did we just steal from Dante?" Lyla asked as they were in the hotel room.

"That box is locked." Diggle said.

"I think it might be a Venetian puzzle box." Felicity said, examining the box they had retrieved from Dante's vault.

"A _what_?" Diggle asked, confused.

"In Renaissance, spies used this to hide secrets and they created puzzles to lock it. It takes patience and brains to unlock one of these." Curtis explained.

"How are we gonna open it?" Lyla asked as she tried to move the numbers on the box into a row. "Nothing."

"That's what they want you to think. Usually, it uses Fibonacci's sequence." Felicity said.

"Each number equals the sum of the preceding two numbers." Diggle said as everyone looked at him, surprised. "What? I know some math."

"Let's see if that works." Felicity said, putting the numbers to match the Fibonacci sequence as they heard 'click' inside the box. "Et voila."

"Let's see what we've got." Curtis said as Felicity opened the box, revealing inside it some aerosol dispersal device. "What the…"

Suddenly, the box sprayed Curtis and Felicity with some dust as they coughed out.

"Move! Move! Get out of here!" Lyla ordered as she and Diggle ran out. "We need a containment unit, you two stay here!"

"Into the shower, we need to wash it off!" Felicity panicked as she and Curtis stripped each other of their clothes, rushing into the bathroom in their underwear, washing off the dust.

"What's going on here?" Dinah demanded as she and Rene entered the apartment and saw Felicity and Curtis in the shower and their jaws dropped.

"Oh. I thought you were into men, Hoss." Rene said, him and Dinah unable to suppress their laughter.

"You're cheating on Oliver? I'm sensing a divorce." Dinah snickered as Felicity and Curtis blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

"Are we clear?" Felicity asked.

"We should be clear." Curtis said as they were wearing bathrobes and Lyla put the dust into the analyzer, while she, Diggle, Rene and Dinah were wearing hazmat suits and then the analyzer beeped and Rene and Dinah again tried to suppress their laughter as they both chuckled and Diggle and Lyla shook their heads, refraining themselves from rolling their eyes.

"What is it? Is it flesh-eating bacteria? Anthrax? Are we gonna die?" Curtis demanded, panicking as Rene put some of the dust on his finger and tasted it. "I think I'm getting a rash. Am I getting a rash from the dust?"

"No. Just put some ice on it and you can sell it to the kids on the street." Rene said, chuckling.

"Drugs?" Felicity asked, confused.

"Nope. Powdered fruit juice." Diggle said, trying to suppress his chuckle at that point too as Felicity and Curtis looked incredulously, blushing in embarrassment.

"Wait a second, you're telling me I thought I was gonna die because of some deadly virus, when in fact, I just got into some freak kitchen/shower accident with our gay partner?" Felicity demanded as Rene and Dinah snickered.

"Common spy problem, kids." Lyla shrugged as she and Diggle left and Rene and Dinah gave Curtis and Felicity amused looks.

"Don't say it." Curtis said.

"Oh, man, Oliver's gotta hear that when he finds out." Rene said.

"If I were you, I'd start digging my own grave, Curtis, seducing Oliver's wife isn't a good idea." Dinah said as Curtis and Felicity blushed and rolled their eyes.

"Please, kill me now." Felicity begged, covering her face in embarrassment as Rene and Dinah laughed at her and Curtis's expense.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
